


Doublesided

by crockoniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, really though..., testing relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockoniall/pseuds/crockoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is forced to move to Bradford with his mom and alcoholic dad. He and his mom get beaten daily, and have no way to redirect the pain. Niall signs up for an art class and instantly finds anything he could ever hope for, Zayn Malik. Could they stick together even though there are secrets that are vital for their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I. Hate. This. Place. Yeah, that is one of the few things in this world that I know is true and will never change. Others include the sky is blue, the grass is green, and I fucking hate my father, for more reasons than one actually.

The minor reason being that he made the spontanious descision to move to Bradford, and end our life in Mullingar, and the major being he is a alcohol adict, and he is past the point of no return. Greg moved out just in time, before my dad started beating my mother and I, and he has never witnessed it, and my dad wants to keep it that way. He threatened to kill us if we ever told anyone, and if one of us ran away he would kill the other. So were stuck, tangled around his finger like a string.

My mom and I made plans to find an activity to get away from him; she took up a spinning class- yeah, I’m not doing that- and I went through many different things. I started with guitar lessons, but I knew more than the instructor. I also tried soccer, and I found out that I am shit at it. After I tried numerous things, I signed up for one more, art, and it would be the last I tried. The first class was tommorrow, Wednesday, after school.

Shcool was a completely different story, but had the same result, hurt. Every single person had something to say to me; about my height, my accent or maybe even my sexuality. I haven’t ever told anyone I am gay and I don’t think I’ve acted overly flamboyant, yet everyone has joined the bandwagon to make highschool suck for the new kid.

Anyways, I was in my last class honors Biology, we were dismissed whenever we finished our notes; thats why I liked this teacher. My first day here, he, Mr. Tucker, noticed I was feeling terrible from all of the bullying, and we stayed after and talked everything out. I guess you could say he was my best friend right now. I finished up the notes and rushed out to the student parking lot. Once in my car, I got the directions to the art studio and it took over 30 minutes to find it. This city wasn’t too big, nor to small, but my sense of direction was very accute. I sat in the car for a couple more minutes, I was actually early. I finally approached the building with nervousness overtaking my footsteps, I pushed through the doors and froze. One single person stood organizing paints and supplying canvases. He wasn’t dark skined, but had a healthy, natural color imbeded within his skin. The way his clothes acented his body along with the colgne was astonishing. All of this and he hadn’t even faced me yet.

” Hello there, you’re earl-“

he dropped the paint brushes he once held as his gaze met mine.

” Smooth Zayn, smooth”, he whispered to himself

so his name was Zayn. I’ve always fancied names like his, although his is more suited for a bad boy type personality, not a clumsy art teacher. He and I went to the floor and scrambled to pick up the brushes,

” um, I never intrduced myself, I’m Niall Horan”

I said breaking what seemed to be an awkward scilence.

” Nice to meet you, and thanks for the help, I’m kinda clumsy”, he said continuing with the brushes,

” I noticed”, I spoke through giggles he and I shared.

” I just saw the most beautiful piece of artwork I’ve ever seen”, Zayn muttered glancing towards me.

I flashed a questioning look at him and looked to the entrance, no art, was he talking about, me; I blushed lightly hoping he wouldn’t notice, which he did. I reached for the last paintbrush under a table, and to my surprise placed my hand on his. My blush only seemed to grow a deeper shade of red, as his was faint and cute.

I have a feeling I will like this class.


	2. Chapter Two

” Sorry I jus-“, I whispered only to be cut off by Zayn,

” it’s fine, it’s perfectly fine”.

He stood to his feet and placed the paintbrush with the rest of them, he strolled towards me with a wide grin.

” You know”, he said reaching his hand out to help me up,

” you could’ve gotten up yourself, but I’m glad you didn’t”

He pulled me up and I stumbled a little, still in shock at how perfect this was. We were inches from each other, his eyes on my lips,

” who is clumsy now”, he said in a deep raspy voice that could’ve killed me.

He slowly started to close the distance between us, and I wasn’t going to stop him. I was in a daze at the speed of all of this, was this really happening. Just then, we heard the door knob turn and our bodies seperated, leaving a burning sensation in my heart and leaving me longing for his touch.

I sat at one of the tables and eyed the person who disrupted us. It was a brown-haired girl, she was tall, looked around my age, and was actually quite stunning.

Zayn greeted her pleasantly and I realized how fast I grew feelings for this guy, I was jelous of her,” I’m here because I am a model and I don’t want to be like the rest of them”, she explained to Zayn,” I want to learn the art of photography”. Zayn’s eyes widened as he realized the amount of passion she had for this,” well I guess I will teach you”, he said chuckling. I didn’t understand what joke was there, and neither did the girl, but I still laughed because it was corny and cute.

She sat at the table and greeted me,” hi, I'm Eleanor, you can call me El, or Nor, whatever you please”. I smiled, she had a warm, pleasant vibe running off of her.

As the room started to fill up with people, Eleanor and I stayed at the table exchanging information. Every now and then Zayn would glance at me causing my heart to flutter and a warm blush to fill my cheeks.

” Are you two dating yet”, Eleanor asked

apparently she noticed.

” WHAT, who, Zayn and-, no no no no we don’t date”.

” But you want to, don’t you”, she persisted.

He glaced over once more and bit his lip, god he wasn’t helping.

” Okay class”, he said almost yelling

” we are going to start with an abstract piece, draw, paint, whatever you please”.

I gave him my full attention, as always, and got lost in his eyes, lips, hair, everything. I started on my drawing, I decided to do a simple pencil skech of whatever came into my mind. About 5 minutes in, I looked over what I had done, Zayn’s quiff. I had fallen hard, fast. Eleanor glanced over and giggled

” Niall, you can’t deny it any longer”

 I rolled my eyes and refocused them on her

” okay, but don’t tell him”

Her smile faded a little but was still comforting,

” have you seen the way he looks at you”, I hid my face a little in embarrasment,

” yes”, I replied shyly,

” then you should know that he feels the same”.

My eyes widened and I thought about him, everything about him throughout the class, I found myself walking out of the building with Eleanor,

” okay guys, the next class is Saturday”, Zayn spoke.

” Bye Niall, see you Saturday”, she hugged me,

” bye El”.

Zayn walked up to me, oh god,

” I loved your skech”, he said letting deep, raspy giggles out of his mouth, definition of a man-child. Hopefully  _my_  man-child.

” Listen”, he spoke, the mood getting more serious,

” I really like you Niall, so I apoligize for what will happen tomorrow”.

What? Their isn’t even class tomorrow.

” What do you mean”, I questioned,

he kissed my cheek and headed back towards the building,

” you’ll see”.


	3. Chapter Three

” Dad, please not tonight”, I pleaded.

My mother had allready cried herself to sleep, usually when your mother cries, you feel the need to cry too. He caused her to cry EVERY NIGHT, and it’s sad to say that it dosen’t phase me anymore, I hate that. I hate him.

” Shut the fuck up you faggot, go to your room”, he screamed, obviously drunk again.

I snapped. Not because of the names being thrown at me, I’ve heard those many many times, but because I finally felt ready. I felt like I had someone to fall back on, not my mom, she was beyond broken, but friends I have finally gained. I punched him, right in the jaw.

He stumbled heavily due to the alcohol, and I found time to sprint to the room my mother slept in, and locked us in. I put as much furniture as I could against the door and sat on the bed. I dialed the police and tried to calm myself, only to fail as my father, no,  _temporary gaurdian_ , started banging at the door.

” FAGGOT, FAGGOT”, he called still baging on the door,

” OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR”.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I bit my lip, why did all of this happen.

” 112, what’s your emergency”, the receptionist called,

” MY FATHER IS TRYING TO KILL MY MOTHER AND I”,

the door broke, shit.

” PLEASE HURRY”,

I hung up and met his devilish gaze,

” if this is the last time I ever see you”, he walked towards me as he spoke,

” it’s gonna be worth it”.

Me eyes widened and then were jarred around my skull as his fist connected to my face. Needless to say, I barely slept that night.

********************

Throughout the night, my father left the house in handcuffs, but he left me bruised and battered. When the police arrived, I was in a pool of my own blood, unconcious, and my father was yelling at my mom, slapping her.

They took me and my mother to the hospital for quick check ups. She was okay, just sore, and, suprisingly I was too, just to a further extent. They gave me a blood transfusion and told me all of the bruses would heal within the next 2 weeks, I can’t wait to hear what everyone at school has to say about that. My mother and I went back home I grabbed my keys, wallet, ID, and I hugged her,

” I love you mom”, I said hugging tighter,

” I love you too Ni”.

I started the car and drove off, all the way to school people in cars next to mine would give me disaproving looks at the sight of my bruises on my face. I arrived at school and headed to the courtyard, immedeate bullying.

” What the hell is wrong with your face you Irish fuck”,

the comments stung, but didn’t have a lasting impression.

” LEAVE HIM ALONE”,

I heard in a farmiliar female voice, Eleanor? It was Eleanor, she burst through the crowd, grabbed my hand and darted off. We ended up at the lake- behind the school- at the edge talking.

" What happened Ni”, she asked with thoughtfull eyes,

” my, fathe-“, I couldn’t finish, the tears were streaming down my face.

I explained the whole story to her, everything, both of our faced were tear stained, we ended up skipping first period and when the bell rang again we left. She hugged me and wished for me to get better, I thanked her.

Zayn.

He stood under a balcony with a bunch of hot-headed looking people. His name suited him now, he wore black boots, tight black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. Still amazingly atractive. I slowly approached him, and his eyes flicked to mine and widened.

” Sorry”, he mouthed and I sent him a confused look,

” hey Zayn”, I said cheerfully,

” fuck off”, he replied.

What. The. Fuck.

He was a completly different person now,

” whats wrong”, I questioned,

” your face, now do what I said and fuck off”,

he motioned for me to leave, and I did as told.

_What happened._


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay heads up**   
**This chapter might suck because I acedently deleted it 4 FUCKING TIMES and I kinda got annoyed with it… Sorry ;-;**

 

I guess you could say this day went to shit, the insults, the fights. The teachers didn’t give a flying fuck about what happened in between classes, and the students knew it. The worst part had to be Zayn pretending he didn’t know me. I realizse that we just met yesterday and he is not officially mine but, I want him to be. I know it has only been one day and I feel stupid to say this, but I love him.

While we talked, Eleanor invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends, I refused but I’m pretty sure she insisted. Lunch time was finally here and I tried my best to hide from El, yet she was trying twice as hard to find me. She snuck up behind me, as I was behind a narrow column,

” nice hiding spot”,

I sighed waiting to get picked on, while she practically read my mind,

” Niall it will be fine, they’re harmless, they wont say anything”.

My head hung low,

” but El”, my voice weary,

” what if they do, I, I can’t take much more”,

my voice cracked, one of many things signifying that I was broken. Her eyes were glassy amd she pulled me into a hug,

” Niall, I promise if they do or say anything they obviously aren’t my friend”.

I broke the hug and stared at her, she was serious, she would give up her old friends just for me.

” C’mon Ni, they don’t bite”.

I walked with her to the table confidently for once, Eleanor was beside me holding my shoulder. We reached the table and sat, I beside El, and she beside a short bearded guy. He wore a blue and white striped shirt covered by a red hoodie with the strings tied. His pants were red also and came above his ankle, his shoes were low-top Converse’s.

” Hey babe”, he pecked her on the lips,

” who is this”, he said motioning towards me.

Oh god

No

Not again

I felt my heart rate quicken and my muscles tense up,

” Niall”,

Eleanor muttered quite suddenly, causing me to jump,

” he is new here and its been kinda rough for him, so please help him”.

The guy with curly hair and the guy with a low cut quiff looked at me very pasionately, curly sat next to me and puppy look-alike sat next to him. My lip quivered as they all examined me, out of embaresment my eyes watered.

” You are truly broken, aren’t you”, the short haired guy asked, I collapsed.

At the moment, I didn’t care who it was, I just needed someone to hold me. I dug my face into curly’s neck and he didn’t push me away, I trusted him. He had muscles, but they were soft, puffy almost, I kinda liked it. My arm cirlced his waist, grazing his chest as it passed,

_god he had abs_

” By the way, my name is Harry”, he spoke,

” thank you Harry”, I said untangling myself from him.

” Anytime”,

he welcomed in a low raspy voice,

” well since they are shy all of a sudden I’ll do it, that is Louis”, he pointed to him,” and this is Liam”.

He slapped his back taking his attention off of a girl,

” sorry Hazza, hi Niall”, he flashed a squinty-eyed smile.

These guys could be in a boy band with their good looks,

” we should all hang out sometime”, Liam suggested.


	5. Chapter Five

” We should”, Louis agreed,

” when,” Eleanor asked”,

"how about Saturday at 2”, Harry suggested.

” That’s fine with me”, Eleanor replied,

” where”, Louis asked, wanting a response from Liam.

He was staring at that girl again, he looked lovestruck and a little sad, as his eyes were glassy and he looked limp. Louis rolled his eyes,

” so Niall where do you want to go”, he asked.

” um, maybe bowling, I guess”, I said shyly,

” I love bowling”, he replied.

Liam stared at the guy that was walking with the girl he was staring at, he sent an evil glare.

”LIAM”, Louis yelled,

” what is up with you and that girl”.

Liam stood, a little frustrated,” SHE’S NOT JUST ‘THAT GIRL’, SHE IS DANIELLE FUCKING PEAZER”, he stormed off.

Not noticing that she looked back to see who called her name.

” What was that,” Harry asked, Eleanor spoke up,

” boys are so stupid”, she said under her breath.

” He obviously likes her, and not just one-night-stand, I dare to even say that he loves her”.

Everyone’s eyes widened,” then why did he look at that guy like that, I’ve never seen him so mad” Louis said concerned.

Eleanor started to get frustrated with him,” first off, that guy was with Danielle, second, that is Tom”, Louis and Harry simultaneously gasped.

” I understand now”, Harry said letting his head hang,

” wait”, I interrupted,” who is Tom”.

The bell rang,” I’ll tell you sometime Ni, bye”, Harry said.

We all exchanged our goodbyes and headed to our next classes. I started up the stairs and at the top waiting for me, was Zayn. I didn’t know how to react, he called me over while a crowd started to build. He whispered in my ear,

” come to the art studio early again on Saturday”.

My heart fluttered and a faint smile spread across my face, he punched me. Right in the feels, this was the epitome of mixed signals. He walked off and the crowd dispersed, as I was doubled over in pain. The bell rang, signifying that I was late but it was Mr. Tucker, I’m sure he would understand.

I winced at every step I took, Zayn was strong and I liked that, just not that way. I knocked on the door and I guess the kids in there knew it was me, because no one would open it.

” Oh someone just open the dang door, there is nothing wrong with the boy”,

Mr. Tucker finally yelled. A short blonde girl cracked it and ran back to her seat,

” more like girl”, one of the jocks whispered.

” PEYTON YOU HAVE DETENTION”, Mr. Tucker yelled,

” now class, copy these notes, 3 packets, 4 pages front and back”, the class groaned,” as soon as you are done you’re free to go”.

The whole class period I received dirty looks and heard names thrown at me under peoples breaths. I guess they were too caught up in insulting me to do work, because whenever I finished my notes, everyone was appaulled.  I walked out of the classroom as everyone scrambled to start their notes.

The student parking lot was a decent walk, half the campus. I passed the smokers, the skippers, the drop-outs that have yet to drop out, then I rounded the corner,

Zayn

I wasn’t ready for another beating. He scanned the area and then pushed me against the wall. He held my hips to ensure that I wouldn’t leave.

” We need to talk”,

he said, his lips close to mine, grazing them as he scanned the area once more. He held my hips quite affectionately, and ground into my crotch with his,

” okay”, I replied.

I led him to the parking lot, and once we were there, he wrapped his hands around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder, no one was around. I loved this anyway, he finally touched me affectionately, I’d been waiting for this. I took him to my car and he sat against it, I stood in front of him,

” I don’t think this is private enough”, he said.

” We can go to my house”, I suggested,

” sure, but I need to get something first”.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss, everything I wished it would be. We hopped in the car,

” I’ll make up for what I’ve done, I promise Ni”,

he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I couldn’t wait to see how he would make it up to me.


	6. Chapter Six

We bursted through the door to my room and claimed our seats, so many questions needed to be answered. I sat cross-legged on my bed and he spread out on the couch next to the door. He was kind and thoughtful right now but his body language screamed bad boy.

” So there is this thing”, he started huskily,

” I kinda have this reputation the be a bad boy”.

I flashed a questioning look,” why”, I asked,

” I don’t know, I guess it happened when I punched a teacher, and then people blew it out of proportion”, he ran his hands through his hair as he talked.

” I’m so sorry Ni, but its best if you stayed away from me at school”,

I loved it when he called me Ni.” It’s okay Zaynie”, I said walking towards him,

” WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD CALL ME ZA-, sorry, not at school, sorry”, he said.

I cuddled up next to him,” it’s okay I liked it”, his eyes widened. I reached up to play with his hair,

” don’t fuck with my hair, ever”, he swatted my hand away.

” please Zaynnnnn”, I whined and put on a sad puppy face,

” sure”, he groaned.

I ran my fingers through his midnight locks, they were so soft, like the side of himself that he only showed me. I accidentally pulled a clump of hair, in return, he clenched the couch, took in a sharp intake of air, and closed his eyes. He liked this. I started to have fun with it, pulling every now and then, soon enough a bulge emerged in his pants.

” Niall stop”

” why”

He hungrily leaned into a kiss and once planted, we fell backwards on the couch. Wanting to be in the dark haired boys’ embrace for so long and now it was happening made my heart flutter. After a few long minutes of deep and meaningful making out with Zayn, he stopped and stared into my eyes,

” what is it”, I asked.

I tried to do my cutest frown by tilting my head to the side and giving a puppy dog look, Zayns sweet breath whispered into my ear,

” I want you”.

I suddenly lost my breath at the thought of actually having sex with him, we only just met and this would be my first time. I could tell he saw the worry in my eyes when he kissed my forehead gently and said huskily ,”its okay babe”. Putting my trust in him, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up and laid me down on my bed. As he climbed on top of me, I couldn’t help but to explore Zayn’s tattooed frame, he starting to take off my shirt. His eyes widened, dammit, the bruises from my father,

” what are these”, he asked.

” My dad was kinda abusive”, I replied,

He placed his lips onto one of the marks on the side of my ribs, and kissed. There was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure on my skin, he came back up to my face,

” I love you Nialler”.

Things were moving too fast. I was forming my lips to speak against him impulsive actions when he reached my boxers but I think he was aware of my intentions. He placed a soft finger on my lips and smiled, another seductive lick of the lips and like magic, I was once again under his spell. Zayn began rub up and down his length whilst signaling me to lick his fingers. I did as told and flashed a questioned look, he simply send a devilish smile. Taking his now lubricated fingers from my mouth, I was introduced to a new feeling. It was quite uncomfortable yet it delivered just the right sensation to drive me crazy.

*******************

”I love you Zaynie”, I said lazily,

” I love you too Ni”.

He stood from the bed, giving me another chance to catch a glimpse at his length, I swear his body was a work of art.

” I gotta get going”, he tugged on his clothes and leaned in for a kiss.

” What are we”, I asked between kisses, he pulled away and headed to the door.” You’ll see on Saturday, smile”, he said then snapped a picture of me.

He snatched one last kiss and left,

” love you babe”, he said,

he was gone so there was no point in yelling to him.

” Love you too, Zayn”.


	7. Chapter Seven

My mom came home and walked in my room to let me she was here.

” Hey Ni, how was school”,

I had a realized I was still naked under the blanket, my cheeks turned flushed,

” yeah, it was okay".

She sat on the couch bringing guilty memories back,

” anything special”, she asked,

” um wel-“, she cut me off,

” why is it so hot in here”,

” MOM”, she jumped at how sudden it was,” yes Nialler”.

As awkward as it was I explained everything,” certain events took place in here”, I said shyly,

” what were these events honey."

"Intercourse, maybe”, I said slowly,

” oh, oh god, okay then”, she said as she stood up.

She didn’t look disgusted or disappointed, more surprised than anything else.” So where did this take place exactly”, she questioned,

I slowly pointed to my bed and the couch.” Niall, I just want to know one thing, do you love this boy”, I nodded,

” does he love you “, she asked again,

” I think so, I hope so “. She walked to the door,

” as long as I don’t walk in on you, it’s fine “,

” thanks mom, I love you “, I replied,

” I love you too Niall”.

She walked out and I would’ve hugged her if I wasn’t under-dressed. The week passed by as usual (by usual I mean being insulted and assaulted) and the weekend finally came. I’ve never experienced a weekend that I looked forward to, considering my father.

I woke up that morning, actually happy, something I wasn’t used to. The art class was at 10:30am and it was 9am now. Most people either wouldn’t be there, or extremely tired, I on the other hand, couldn’t wait. I hopped in the shower and made sure it was extra long, afterwards, I did everything necessary for daily hygiene.

The clothes I wore were a black cardigan, a red shirt with a grey stripe across the top, black pants, and a pair of white high-tops. I kissed my mom goodbye and drove off, it was 9:50 and I almost forgot that Zayn wanted me to come early.

I sped through the Bradford streets and finally found the art studio. The nervousness that found me the last time I was here came back. I slowly and shakily attempted to take steps towards the building, it was working but barely. As I gripped the handle of the door, I wondered what he wanted me here early for. I pushed opened the door and I was immediately yanked in, it was pitch black, shit. I yelled in agony,

” ZAYN”.


	8. Chapter Eight

I was stunned, as the lights flicked on, the masterpieces was revealed to me. Zayn stood in front of me with a painting of me, I guess from the picture if me he took on Thursday. Above it in quotation was,’ What Are We’, under it, again in quotations said,’ Together’.

Zayn watched my eyes and as the voice in my head said it, so did he,

” together”.

I ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug,

” really”, I asked,

” I didn’t paint it for no reason”, I kissed him.

He deserved it, more than deserved it, I was willing to give him whatever I could offer at the moment. He kissed back and I couldn’t control my roaming hands, his staying firm, yet gentle on my hips. I felt up his chest and dug my fingers in down his back, then I pulled his hair, just to test him.

He moaned into my mouth and broke the kiss,

” Ni, it’s to early, and I have to teach in ten minutes”,

I gave him one last peck, hugged his waist and looked up to him,

” okay but you owe me”.

I sat at the table I sat at on Wednesday with Eleanor, and he sat on the desk at the front of the room.

” So just to verify things”, he spoke and I lifted my gaze to meet his,

” that was a yes”.

I sprung out of the chair, sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder,

” yes Zaynie, it was a yes”.

We both looked over to the painting, then my eyes started to wander up the back of his neck and to hair.

” It really is beautiful”, I said not knowingly,

” thank you, I was up all night painting it”.

I realized I was talking about his hair and he was talking about the painting.” Do you want to keep it”, he asked,

” please”, I replied.

He laughed and brushed my cheek with his finger,” you are so cute Nialler”, he said out of nowhere,

I blushed very noticeably,” thank you Zee”.

I hopped of of the table and took my seat, just then Eleanor walked through the door.

” Hey Niall, hey Zayn”, we both greeted her, but never took our eyes off of each other,

” okay, whats going on”, she asked.

I pointed to the painting at the front of the room,” oh gosh, Niall and Zayn, you are, aww that’s so cute”, we both looked at her finally with a wide smile.

” I just want you guys to know that I ship it, you are my otp, Ziall Horlik forever”,

Zayn looked a bit confused but I completely understood. Ziall, I liked the sound of that, Horlik I could do without.


	9. Chapter Nine

” Okay class, today we will do partner projects, everyone will will have to draw the object on the table, but”, Zayn paced the classroom as he spoke,

” the person drawing will be blindfolded, and the other will have to describe everything”.

Everyone’s eyes widened at the thought,” so one guy’s blindfolded, and the other dude is telling him what to draw”, one student questioned,

” that is absolutely correct”, Zayn replied.

” Okay everyone, partner up”, he ordered,

” El do you wanna-“, I asked but cut off,

” Niall I’m gonna work with her, okay”, Eleanor said walking towards a bleach blonde haired girl.

” Trust me”, she whispered,

she knew I didn’t have any other friends in here.

” It looks like we have an odd number of people, I guess you will work with me”, Zayn said smiling and walking towards me. I looked straight to Eleanor, who was already staring at me with a cheeky grin,” thank you”, I mouthed,” no sweat”, she replied.

” So do you want to draw first”, he asked,

I shook my head vigorously,” no, you first”.

The object we had was a computer mouse, I described it pretty well and told him exactly where to put the pencil, or what to shade in. When he finished, we looked over the drawing and laughed. I loved Zayn, and it had been proven that he was a magnificent artist, but this looked terrible.

” Your turn Ni”, I could tell he tried to make me feel better by calling me Ni, it didn’t work.

I put on the blindfold and shakily let my pencil find the paper.

” Okay babe”, he whispered, I could tell he was leaning over me from the back,

” first find the corner of the paper and go up about 2 inches”.

I followed his steps and tried to pinpoint exact measurements, then he said I was done. I slowly took off the blindfold and was amazed, it was beautiful.

” Zayn”, I said at a loss for words,

” thank you”.

He smiled very brightly and shook his head,

” no baby, you drew this”, a warm blush filled my cheeks, I finally felt loved.

” I’ll wrap up the class and we can go get some food, okay Ni”,

I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

” I love you Zaynie”, I whispered,” I love you too Nialler”, he replied.

After he ended the class and everyone left, we got in my car and he immediately kissed me,

” Zayn, what is this for”, I asked between kisses, he separated us,

” it’s because I want you and only you, forever”.

Once again my cheeks grew red as we left the building,” so, where do you want to go”,

He looked over to me as I drove,” I just moved here”.

His eyes widened,

” really, well we have McDonald’s, Olive Garden, Nand-“,

I cut him off with a blood curdling shriek as I slammed on the breaks.


	10. Chapter Ten

“YOU HAVE A NANDO’S HERE”, I screamed,

” I take it we are going there”, he replied.

” Give me the directions”, I insisted, he maneuvered me through the town straight to the restaurant.

” I haven’t had Nando’s since I was 6, when my dad started drinking”,the mood saddened as I spoke the last few words.

” We never really talked about him”, Zayn said as we took our table,

” could we”, he asked.” Sure”, I replied, whenever we got our food I started to talk,

” so my dad kinda made us move here when he was drunk, when we got here, he beat my mother and I and the police took him away; that’s kind of a summary of all of it”.

He was stunned,” Ni, I’m so sorry, I could've helped”,

I shushed him with my hand,” it’s fine you didn’t know babe, and it’s over now, he is in jail”.

He took a piece of chicken off of my plate and bit into it,” it’s mine now, you are mine now”,

only he could make me blush with the use of chicken.

” I gotta go Zaynie, I have to meet up with El and some friends”, we packed up our food and headed to the car,” you’ve made some friends already,” he asked,

” don’t get used to it”, I assured.

As I dropped him back off at the art studio he leaned over and kissed me,” I’ve really enjoyed this time we’ve spent together, even though it hasn’t been much”, I smiled,

” I have too Zee, I love you”. We connected our lips once more,” I love you too Niall”, he said as he stepped our of the car.

” I need to see you once more this weekend, please”, he partiality begged,

” sure where”, I asked.

” Your house, tomorrow”, he requested,

” that’s fine with me”, I replied.

He reached through little the window, leaned in a little and brought our faces together. I played with the hair near the back of his neck as he spoke a little between kisses,

” I really do love you Ni”, we separated and he got back out of the car,

” I get it, you love me, just kidding, I love you too Zaynie”. At that I drove off with a wide grin on my face, until I remembered a significant detail; I’m new here, I don’t know where the bowling alley is. I got to a stop sign and went to the GPS app on my phone, I searched the place, and with the luck of the Irish, I found it.

When I entered, I was swarmed by everyone. Harry and Liam were in the front, Liam patted my back and Harry was more or less, a kitten. He gave me a tight, yet affectionate hug and nuzzled his face into my neck. Louis on the other hand was trying to jump on top of us, while Eleanor stood and watched. Before I could stop myself, I asked the question that was burning to be answered,” so, who is Tom”.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“YOU HAVE A NANDO’S HERE”, I screamed,

” I take it we are going there”, he replied.

” Give me the directions”, I insisted, he maneuvered me through the town straight to the restaurant.

” I haven’t had Nando’s since I was 6, when my dad started drinking”,the mood saddened as I spoke the last few words.

” We never really talked about him”, Zayn said as we took our table,

” could we”, he asked.” Sure”, I replied, whenever we got our food I started to talk,

” so my dad kinda made us move here when he was drunk, when we got here, he beat my mother and I and the police took him away; that’s kind of a summary of all of it”.

He was stunned,” Ni, I’m so sorry, I could've helped”,

I shushed him with my hand,” it’s fine you didn’t know babe, and it’s over now, he is in jail”.

He took a piece of chicken off of my plate and bit into it,” it’s mine now, you are mine now”,

only he could make me blush with the use of chicken.

” I gotta go Zaynie, I have to meet up with El and some friends”, we packed up our food and headed to the car,” you’ve made some friends already,” he asked,

” don’t get used to it”, I assured.

As I dropped him back off at the art studio he leaned over and kissed me,” I’ve really enjoyed this time we’ve spent together, even though it hasn’t been much”, I smiled,

” I have too Zee, I love you”. We connected our lips once more,” I love you too Niall”, he said as he stepped our of the car.

” I need to see you once more this weekend, please”, he partiality begged,

” sure where”, I asked.

” Your house, tomorrow”, he requested,

” that’s fine with me”, I replied.

He reached through little the window, leaned in a little and brought our faces together. I played with the hair near the back of his neck as he spoke a little between kisses,

” I really do love you Ni”, we separated and he got back out of the car,

” I get it, you love me, just kidding, I love you too Zaynie”. At that I drove off with a wide grin on my face, until I remembered a significant detail; I’m new here, I don’t know where the bowling alley is. I got to a stop sign and went to the GPS app on my phone, I searched the place, and with the luck of the Irish, I found it.

When I entered, I was swarmed by everyone. Harry and Liam were in the front, Liam patted my back and Harry was more or less, a kitten. He gave me a tight, yet affectionate hug and nuzzled his face into my neck. Louis on the other hand was trying to jump on top of us, while Eleanor stood and watched. Before I could stop myself, I asked the question that was burning to be answered,” so, who is Tom”.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next day, I woke and instantly smelled food, bacon. I ran out of my room and down the stairs to find my mother standing at the table placing food items.

” I tried to cook it as fast as I could so you wouldn’t get mad that it wasn’t finished”,

I smiled and sat at the table with her as we started eating,

” so how are feeling, Ni”. I looked to her,” fine, why”,I questioned,

” just wondering, you know, with all the issues that we’ve come across in the past week”.

I swallowed what food that was in my mouth,

” well”, I started,” everything healed up nicely, and the bruises are almost gone. Also I’ve made some friends”.

I chose not to tell her about Zayn since she already knew,

” I’m proud of you Ni, I’ve got to get going”.

I flashed a questioned look,

” where”, she opened the door,” the spinning class”, she said as she closed the door, what did she like so much about this class?

I glanced at the clock, 2:15, how did I wake up so late. Zayn said he would stop by at 2, I was kind of glad he was late. There was a knock at the door,

” Sorry I’m late babe”, he spoke as the door opened.

He greeted me with a gentle kiss,

” why aren’t your paren-, why is your mom never home”, he asked,

” she goes to a spinning class very regularly”.

He walked over to the couch in front of the tv and sat,” I’ve never admired your house before”, he spoke absentmindedly.

” The last time I was here, I kinda got lost in your eyes”, he looked towards me and smirked, causing me to blush.

I took a seat next to him and he pulled me in to cuddle.

” I’m so sorry Nialler”, he said,

” sorry for what,” I looked up to him questioningly.

” Sorry that I have to be so rude and hateful towards you at school”, he brushed my cheek with his hand,

” Zee, you don’t have to be that way if you don’t want to”. His eyes widened,

” I don’t, do I”, he asked,

” no, you could walk in the school exactly how you are now, and I would be with you every step of the way”.

He slumped down into the chair more,” thanks Ni, but I don’t think I am ready for that”.

” But promise me one day you will, please”, I half-begged,

” okay”, he replied simply.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of us, Eleanor. She texted me and asked me to meet her at the lake, where we went before when I was hurting, I guessed it was the same kind of situation.

” I gotta go Zayn, Eleanor needs me”, he stood and then pulled me up with him,

” okay  but remember that anything I do tomorrow, I don’t mean, I love you Niall”, he said gently.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, protectively, and laid a gentle kiss on my lips,

” I love you too, Zayn”.

We both left the house, but in separate cars going to different places. Once I arrived at the lake, I saw brown hair in a messy bun and knees pulled to her chest, oh god, what happened. I approached her gently,

” hey El”, I announced”. She didn’t reply until I sat next to her, at the lake edge.

” Louis and I are done”.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

” Oh my god, El, are you okay”, I asked already knowing the answer,

” Niall”, she started in a broken tone,” it’s not that we broke up that saddens me, it’s why”.

I wrapped my arms around her,” what happened”, I asked as her eyes glistened in the afternoon sun, full of tears threatening to overflow.

” Harry”, was all she could mutter before she broke out in sobs; her breathing was uneven, and her skin would be hot one moment, and cool the next.

I was seriously concerned as I tried to figure out what she meant. No, it couldn’t be what I thought it was, the note they left at the bowling alley I guess was a hint.

_’ haha, get it, im bottom’_ , Louis signed.

How could I have let this happen.

” Eleanor”, she lifted her head up and stared at me, so hurt and broken,” I think I could’ve prevented this”.

Her eyes lit up, then darkened, she appeared furious; I was ginuinely scared.

” HOW NIALL”, she shook as she spoke, she was a mess,

” after you left the bowling alley and I calmed down Liam, we walked out to the lane and found a note”.

She gripped my shoulders desperately,” DO YOU HAVE THE NOTE”, I looked at her questioningly for a second (bitch check yourself), and then reached in my back pocket; for once I was glad I didn’t empty it out.

She grabbed the note and stared at it, for a long while. It wasn’t until I saw tears falling on the paper that I knew she was crying; her vision was probably blurred with tears, prohibiting her from reading anymore.

”  I didn’t know it had gotten this far already”, she said sounding extremely hurt, but still had a shocked tone in her voice.

” I bet they are snogging each others faces off”, she muttered furiously,

” Eleanor, if he isn’t with you, he obviously wasn’t meant for you”.

She lifted her head and dried her tears,

”but Niall”, she started, appearing to regain her strength,” I still love him, and he doesn’t feel the same”.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and we both looked at the tranquil, still water,

” you’re beautiful, really, and you could date anyone you wanted, you’ve just got to find out who is right for you, and it obviously wasn’t Louis”, I said attempting to comfort her.

” Thank you Niall, I just hope we can still be friends, at least”,

I helped her off the ground and we started walking back to our cars,

” I think you and Harry might butt heads, but other than that, you guys should be fine”, I comforted once again.

She grabbed my hand and thanked me again,

” so how did your head-shots turn out”, I asked lightening the mood. She giggled,

” I love you Ni, bye”, she said as she hopped in her car. I couldn’t wait too see her again tomorrow,

wait

 

Tomorrow is Monday…


	14. Chapter Fourteen

God I hate Mondays

The day started off horribly as usual- not that you asked, but a bunch of tennis players spanked me with their rackets and wouldn’t stop until I said I liked it. Yeah that kind of stuff is normal around here. The day dragged by slowly and painfully, until lunch time. I sat with the regular crew and started eating what I packed,

” um, was that supposed to be for us too Niall”, Harry asked.

I lifted my head and with a mouthful of pasta, I spoke,

” why would you think that”, I’m surprised he understood me.

He gestured to the giant bag of food on the table and the huge bowl I was holding,

” because you kinda brought enough to feed this whole school”.

I finished what food that was in my mouth and rolled my eyes at him simultaneously,

” this is just a basic lunch, but I could share if you guys want some”,

Louis, who was sitting next to Harry, removed his hand from his neck and reached for the bag of food, oh god, Eleanor. He had a giant hickey on his neck.

” Thank you Ni, I forgot to pack anything”, I sat there staring at the giant bruise,

” um, yeah sure”, was all I could choke out.

Eleanor stood up, appearing to go to the bathroom, Harry whispered something to Louis and his hand shot back up to his neck. He scanned everyone at the table to see if they noticed the lovebite, by this time I was wrapped back up with my food, I guess when he blushed, he was relieved.

I would’ve followed Eleanor to help her, but she needed some time to herself, and I don’t feel like dealing with shit about me going in the girls room. Liam sat quietly, as he had been doing this whole time,

” so Li”, I announced as I finished up the bowl of pasta,” watcha thinkin ‘bout”.

His eyes snapped towards me, as if he hadn’t heard the whole conversation we just had. He didn’t, did he.

” What, who brought food”, we all laughed, except Liam who asked what happened constantly.

I searched for Eleanor, and who I did find, I would usually be happy to see. Not now. Zayn and his crew were walking straight past my table, did he do this on purpose? He looked straight to me and smiled, what. He looked so loving and appreciative to see me, so I smiled back. As he passed by he said a couple things,

” Smiling isn’t going to make me hate you less, dumbass”, it hurt, but for some reason left the same smile plastered on our faces.

I bit my lip and dug in the bag of food and pulled out a bucket of chicken,

” god, I love that boy”.

**sorry for the short chapter… ;-;**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Zayn and I have been having fun with this whole,’ fuck you at school, I love you anywhere else’, thing. Tuesday, he wrapped his hands around my neck, dangled me over the balcony, and whispered in my ear,

” I’ll never let you go, Nialler”.

The week has actually been one of the best I’ve ever had; with all the attention from Zayn and actually having friends to talk to, all of the negative things seem more bearable. The next art class was today, Thursday, and I seriously couldn’t wait. It started to become routine to come to the class early, Zayn and I really liked this time we got to ourselves.

I walked in the class and found him sitting behind his table at the front of the class, he was deeply concentrated on something. I walked to the front with the Starbucks coffee I just bought in hand, and he looked up.

” Hey babe, what you got there”, I smiled,” Starbucks, watcha thinkin bout”.

He put the papers he had away and stood up, starting to walk towards me. I handed him a cup if the coffee,

” what kind is it”, he asked,” just drink it”, I replied taking a seat on the table.

He sipped it and his eyes grew wide with shock,

” why is it cold”, he questioned half-yelling,

” because is mocha flavored ice cream”, I sang. He pointed to me, almost choking on the ice cream in his mouth,

” THAT’S WHAT WE ARE DOING TODAY”, what were we doing, eating mocha flavored ice cream?

” What”, I asked,

” no no no, I’ll just, you’ll see”, he smiled that smug, adorable smile that kills me.

The class filled up and we all sat around awkwardly waiting for it to start, Eleanor came eventually and sat next to me.

” Alright, you guys”, Zayn announced,

I always loved hearing him teach, he was always so serious.

” Today, we will do something a little different. Everyone knows poetry is a form of art, and music is a form of poetry; so today we will be writing songs”.

I was shocked, but I should’ve expected it with the hint that he gave me. Eleanor got started immediately, why was she so eager,

” we will be presenting these next class, Sunday”, Zayn assured.

Eleanor erased everything she had wrote and started over,

” why did you erase it”, I said through chuckles,

” It wasn’t safe for a class room setting”.

As the class went on, I found myself writing a song about Zayn, and I named it,’ Kiss Me’, pretty blunt huh. I finished about halfway through the class and started writing another, this one without a title yet and still not complete. Eleanor seemed very happy by the end of the class, I guess she was proud of the song she wrote. Everyone left the class and it was just Zayn and I again, I checked the clock, 8:10.

I turned back around and my lips were smashed against his, where did that come from.

” I’ve been craving that so badly”, he said as his arms snaked around my body,” maybe if you hadn’t done all of those Little Things (you see what I did there, no, kewl ;-;) at school, maybe you wouldn’t have missed me so much”.

My hands gripped his shirt, as he started sucking at my neck, scattering lovebites all over,

” I always miss you”. I laughed and my breath hitched as he found my sweet spot,

” how much did you miss me”, I asked,

”how about we go to your house, I’ll show you”. A warm blush filled my cheeks,

” lets go”.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I led Zayn into my house to be immediately confronted by my mom,

” Niall”, she dragged out,” who is your friend”.

” This is Zayn, the guy I was telling you about”,

Zayn tilted his head and scratched a little,” I’d say we’re a little more than friends”.

My moms eyes shot to him,” OH, NIALL, THIS IS ZAYN”, she full on yelled,

” yes, yes mom, this is Zayn, as I said before”.

We started off towards my bedroom and heard her voice ring behind us,” do he got the booty child”, I stopped in my tracks,” NO, HE DOES NOT HAVE THE BOOTY”.

We made it to my room and I closed the door behind us,

” I disagree”, Zayn started,

” I think I do got the booty”, he said as he rubbed his butt.

We laughed and I heard a bang at my door, followed by a small,’ ouch’.” Mom, can we get some privacy please”, I asked hopefully,’ sorry, sweetie, I’ll go”, Zayn and I laid on the bed, faces to the ceiling, and laughing slightly.

” Is she always like this”, he asked,

” no, she is just not used to company, we’ve never had anyone over before”, I replied.

He rolled over top of me and kissed me gently,

” she should get used to seeing me over here eventually”.

He kissed aggressively but I didn’t respond; his comment left me frozen with deep red cheeks,

” whats wrong babe”, he asked concerned.

” I love you”, was my response,” that’s not really a probl-“, I cut him off with my lips and pulled him closer to me; I wanted to be as close as two people could possibly be. I wanted him. This will have been the second time we had sex, I was completely okay with that, I was just my mom that was the problem.

” Zayn”, I began,

_” fuck me”,_

his eyebrows raised at my choice of words,” as you wish”.

His lips connected to my neck and I let out soft moans,

” my mom kinda made me promise that we wouldn’t be to loud though”.

He laughed and raised his head, eyes already clouded over with lust,

” I’ll try not to make you scream to much”, he said as he stood taking off his shirt,

” but I’m not promising shit”.

*****************

I woke up the next morning in Zayn’s arms, god he made me feel so special. I realized I would have to go downstairs eventually, and I really didn’t want to, judging off of last night. Zayn did not hold back, causing me to scream louder than I ever have; I think he did it on purpose. He knew once I started, I couldn’t resist, so everything he gave me, I received happily.

I tried to get him to release me, but he was so strong, even in his sleep. I spun around to where I was facing him now, I poked his cheek like a child, repetitively, and whenever he woke up I kissed him passionately.

” And what was that for”, he asked,

” nothing, just making sure you were awake. I’m gonna head downstairs”, he sat up with me,

” I’ll go to, we need to get to school”,

shit.

I completely forgot about that hell-hole. I ran downstairs and saw my mom standing in the kitchen drinking coffee, I kissed her as Zayn and I started out of the door,

” you broke your promise Niall”, she called.

I blushed and I started up the car and drove off.

******************

We got to school halfway through lunch, only one class was after this one, so there was basically no point in coming anyway. Zayn left a few minutes before I did to insure we weren’t seen together. I found the table I sat at and Eleanor waved, Louis turned and faced me, then stood and darted towards me. He almost knocked me to the ground, he grabbed my face and kissed my forehead and cheeks,

” DON’T EVER FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN”.

He raised his hand to slap me, and pulled me into a hug,

” don’t ever stray to far my little snowflake”.

We headed to the table and sat. While Harry and Liam bickered about what was better dogs, or cats, I noticed Zayn leaning against a pillar. He looked furious as he stared at me, probably about what Louis did to me previously.

” Hey Niall”, Liam called, snapping me out of my thoughts,

” we need to talk sometime”. I questioned what he was talking about,” about what, Li”, he looked very serious and it started to scare me,

” a lot of things”.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Liam wanting talk definitely scared me, he was always somewhat serious, but this was a whole new level. I walked to the last class of the day and sat waiting for Mr. Tucker to announce our work.

" Okay guys", he announced,

" today we will do partner assignments, pair up".

As expected, I was alone, waiting until the last person was available for partnership. It was a beautiful girl, I recall her name was Kelsey. She was sweet, and she had many options of who she wanted to work with, why would she choose,  _me._

" Hi, I’m Kelsey", I looked into her deep blue eyes that matched mine,

" I’m Niall", I replied gingerly.

" Okay, the assignment is due at the end of class, or before if any of you can finish that early", the last part, Mr. Tucker spoke relatively quiet.

The assignment was to find out the inverse equation for photosynthesis. Most people were already stuck because they didn’t understand what that meant. I, on the other hand, already knew it was the equation for cellular respiration, and I already knew the equation. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and stood up to turn it in. As expected Peyton and his friends snatched it out of my hand, I simply wrote another one and turned it in,

" oh you’re done, you are so nice, thank you", Kelsey said in shock.

I liked her, more than anyone else in this class, but I still don’t think I could ever trust her. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the room. I was suddenly pushed against the wall,

" don’t ever talk to my girlfriend again", Peyton spat,

" I don’t need your gay spreading to her, I love her".

I was scared, but willing to speak up for myself," I never actually talked to her", he punched me in the stomach.

" I never fucking asked you", he kicked my leg, sending me to the ground.

I recovered and he was gone, so I started limping to my car. Zayn had gotten used to me getting out early, so he usually skipped his last class to see me, how sweet. Once he saw me, I stopped limping, I didn’t want to cause any trouble,

" the fuck do you want bitch", he called.

He dragged me by my shirt around the corner to the student parking lot, making sure to appear furious. Once we were there and no one was around he pulled me into a kiss,

" I noticed you were limping a little, whats wrong babe", god I couldn’t get anything by him,

" um, just hurts, ya know", I tried to reconnect our lips, but he retracted,

" don’t lie to me".

I looked up into his beautiful, amber eyes," I’m fine Zaynie", he pressed his lips on mine cautiously, I could tell he was still concerned,

" I’m gonna ride with you", he said as we got in my car.

" Okay, but why",

" my car is still at the art studio, from yesterday", I blushed.

*********************

I decided to drive us to my house so we could have a little more time to ourselves, and he was completely okay with that. We entered my house to find it empty, my mom was at the spinning class thankfully.

" So", Zayn started,

" I’ve been wanting to ask what that whole thing was about with that guy kissing you".

I chuckled a little," there is nothing to worry about, that’s one of my friends, and I think he is dating someone",

I found his jealousy cute.

" I’ll keep my eye on him", he said quietly as I started pressing my finger on his lips,

" I love you, no one else, trust me",

we started walking to the door, as I only wanted to stay here for a little while. 

*****************

We arrived at the studio and Zayn walked to his car glancing back at me to see if I would say goodbye, it was just a habit I picked up to try not to say goodbye, but I always cracked.

As he opened his car door, he looked back once more, but this time he looked so sad and lonely, I had to, he looked so desperate for a simple goodbye.I opened my door and ran to him as he stepped back out of his car. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his neck,

" I’m so sorry Zayn", he laughed,

" its fine, I knew you would crack", I stepped back and looked into his eyes shining in the sun,

"what" he asked.

I played with hair pulling it a little," I don’t deserve you", he pulled me close, his eyes growing darker due to lust,

" Niall, I don’t deserve you".

" But",

he pressed me against his car and crashed his lips into mine. Things heated up quickly and he tried to take off my shirt. When the time came for our lips to separate he backed away a little and examined my now exposed body,

" what the fuck Niall", he definitely knew how to ruin the mood. Zayn spoke once again,

" What the fuck are these".


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Niall, I’m tired of see all of these bruises on your body, I thought this was over",

Zayn released my hips, replaced by a burning sensation,

" Its nothing, Zayn", I said,

" I just fe-",

" Don’t fucking tell me you fell, who did this", he yelled with anger in his eyes,

" P-Peyton", I was afraid to speak.

He pulled me into his arms, protectively, and played with my hair as we leaned against the side of his car.

" Ni, I’m so sorry for yelling, I love you", a single tear slid down my cheek,

" it’s okay, I love you too Zaynie".

He pulled away and kissed me gently,

" I’ll make up for it babe, I promise", I blushed.

" But first I gotta kick this guys ass for ever touching you like that", my eyes widened,

" no no no, it’s okay, it didn’t even hurt". Zayn kissed my forehead and open the car door,

" I’m sure it did, trust me Ni, I got this".

He drove off, my stomach was in knots, yet there were butterflies, he cared so much about me and I loved him for that. I checked my phone with a grin on my face as I walked back to my car, a text from Liam.

’ _Hey meet me at McDonald’s in 10 minutes k’._  

He sent the text seven minutes ago, shit. I typed it in on the GPS  and sped towards the eatery. _  
_

*******************

"So, whats goin’ on",

I said after popping a few fries into my mouth," it’s about Dani".

I paused, with few fries hanging out of my mouth,

" what happened", I was muffled, as expected.

" She broke up with Tom, and I asked her how she felt about me", he explained,

" and what did she say", I asked practically on the edge of my chair,

" no interest in me, what so ever, never even noticed me", he said with a wide smile. I swallowed the fries,

" then why are you smiling like you won the lottery" he took a bite of his big mac,

" I don’t know what changed,but I’ve got my eyes on someone else". It was good to know he moved on,

" So how is everything at home", I asked,

" good I guess, my parents divorced a while back, and I live with my father, but I’ve gotten over it pretty much".

He squinted his eyes a bit,

" although my dad has been spending a lot of time at this place", I looked up to meet his eyes,

" my mom has been gone a lot too", I cocked my head to the side.

" He’s been going to a spinning class", I nearly choked.

" MY MOM TOO", we stared at each other with wide eyes and started laughing a little to hard.

" Oh god, now what, do we end up as brothers or something", Liam joked,

" hahaha, guess so".

I asked for his fathers name to see if it rang any bells with my mom, Liam did the same. We exchanged our goodbyes and were gone.

Finally Sunday came, art studio today.

*****************

I walked in the building with Starbucks in my hand again,

" I’ve grown quite fond of these", Zayn said as I handed him the coffee milkshake.

" Have you finished your song",

" oh yeah, of course, my guitar is in the car". His eyebrows raised,

" you play guitar" I nodded and smirked,

" that’s very sexy", he said returning the smile, if I had a nickel for every time he’s made me blush. He sipped his coffee while I went to get my song and guitar.

One of the students arrived and walked with me to the door,

" So are you and Zayn, together", I honestly didn’t know how to respond.

Do I tell because this isn’t school, but what if he went to our school.

" No, not at all, he just tries to be a little nice", I think I handled that well.

I walked into the studio with the guy following,

" Hey bab- Niall", Zayn corrected as he saw the guy behind me. The class filled up fast as usual and Zayn began talking.

" Okay, so today we are scheduled to perform our songs that we wrote, anyone want to go first". The girl that Eleanor paired up with once stood up,

" I will", she said as she walked up to the front.

" This song is called,’ Always Be Together’", she had a thick, Geordie accent. As she started singing, she threw a wink in Zayn’s direction, I tried to disregard it, but the jealousy still bubbled inside of me.

" We’ll always be together, don’t you worry. I’ll always be by your side,  don’t you worry", she sang,

despite how much I already hated her, her voice was beautiful.

" El", I said getting her attention,

" yeah Niall",

" What is her name",

" oh, that’s Perrie Edwards". I nodded, practically thanking her,

Perrie, I’ll keep my eye on her.

*****************

Many people went, including Eleanor (of course her song was about Louis and the hatred she had built up) and everyone started looking around the room the see who was next.

Everywhere I looked, there were eyes staring  back at mine, was I next, shit. I stood up slowly, grabbed my guitar and the sheet of music.

" Um, this song is called Kiss Me",

I started the opening chords of the song,

" Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in".

Zayn’s head tilted a little and a smile appeared  on his face as I sang the chorus,

" Kiss Me like you want to be loved, you want to be loved, you want to be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love,

falling in love".

**Links to the songs-**

**http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRil6srSOKo**

**http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“ And who might that song be about”,

Zayn asked as we entered a high-end apartment complex,” you have to guess”.

He said he would take me to his house, and I texted my mom and told her,

” was it about”, he dragged out,” Eleanor”.

My vision snapped in his direction with a confused look,

” why would it be about El; I’ll give you a hint, it’s someone I love”.

He opened his door and I did too, both of us stepping out of the car,

” was it about your mom”, he said as he put the key in the whole, I scooted in front of him,

” really Zayn, it was about you”.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him one last time before greeting his parents. He pushed the door opened by turning the knob and grinding his crotch into mine aggressively, causing the door to fly open. I pulled off of him quickly and turned around; this was not the best first impression. No one was here. Just a huge beautiful empty apartment.

” What’s wrong babe”,

” nothing, I just expected to see your parents”.

He laughed,” Niall, I haven’t even seen my parents, for about two years now”, I was beyond shocked.

” So how are you able to afford this place, it’s absolutely stunning”, he hugged me from behind and started walking,

” they still love and care about me, they just don’t want to deal with me”.

” So what they do is send me half a million a week”, he said it so nonchalantly, I stood there frozen.

" So", I tried to regain the privilege to speak,

" you basically live for free".

We walked into what I guessed was his room, our arms still intertwined, and around my waist,

" Not exactly, I do miss my family at times, but I have you so I think I’ll be fine".

I smiled and faced him, but he backed up and stripped from his shirt.

" W- What are you doing", he then took off his pants and was completely naked, except for his boxers.

" Getting ready for bed", I took off my shoes,

" you brought me here just to sleep", I questioned,

" oh, sorry, do you wanna, mayb-". I cut him off,

" no, I like this", I finished taking off my clothes and crawled in the giant, plush bed with him,

" I do too", he whispered in my ear. I was facing towards him, and his arms gripped my hips,

" I love you, my little leprechaun", his amber eyes shined in the moonlight coming in from the balcony window,

" I love you too, my Pakistani prince".

He kissed me tenderly, and at that, we slept.

********************

" Ni, just stay away from me, trust me, please", we in the parking lot and we came to school a little late to insure no one would see us together,

" just promise me you wont hurt him". Zayn shook his head slowly,

" I could promise you everything, Ni, but not that". I sighed,

" okay, I love you Zayn", I leaned in and kissed him, but he didn’t kiss back," I love you too".

I stepped out of the car and walked to my first class, even though it was almost over. Throughout the day, I couldn’t help but think about what he would do to Peyton. I was honestly scared for his life.

Lunchtime came, and there was one class left after this, so far so good. No one really was talking at lunch today, just the exchange of hello’s and small talk. Liam occasionally smirked because of my mom and his dad, and everything was quiet, until Zayn walked up to me.

" Hey Ni, I want you to know I love you no mater what happens after this, here are my car keys, since yours is still at the studio, see you later", he kissed me.

Right fucking there.

Eleanor smiled but I was beyond scared and confused. He walked of, but I followed behind loosely. Then I saw where he was going, Peyton’s table, I ran up to him and grabbed his arm,

" no, no, no, stop Zayn, stop".

So much anger was visible just by looking at his facial features, which gathered a crowd trailing behind him.

" Hey bitch", he yelled as he approached him,

" Don’t. Touch. My. Fucking. Boyfriend", Peyton looked so confused, then, all eyes were on me. 

Everyone.  

The crowd,

Peyton,

and Zayn, mouthing,’ I love you’.

As the first punch connected and the sounds of cracking bones filled the air, the tears started flowing down my face.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Well Zayn was taken away in handcuffs, Peyton was rushed to the hospital- along with many others that tried to defend him- and I was left here in his car crying my eyes out. I’d say I was pretty much over it now, because I’ve been sitting here for over an hour, my face on the steering wheel and people banging on the door in disappointment.

They all were tired and eventually left, so I figured it was time to go, until my phone rang, unknown number.

" Hey babe, they’re letting me go, and since my parents aren’t here, can you come get me", it was Zayn, I almost screamed,

" yes, of course, I’ll be right there".

" Okay thanks Ni, I love you", I started crying again, but not nearly as much,

" I love you too, Zayn".

*******************

"So what was the damage" I said, he looked at me like I was crazy,

" I think I should be asking you that, I’m pretty sure that bitches face is gone", he chuckled.

" But I did get suspended for the rest of the week, and I need to shave", I sat in the giant bean bag chair in his room.

I pulled up a bunch of pictures on Twitter and tossed him my phone, as he was lying on his bed.

" Hahaha, this is ridiculous, I did this, wow, what the fuck, IS THIS TRENDING", he broke out into hysterical laughter.

I was kind of impressed with how he could take down over fifteen people, and leave without a scratch; I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on.

" Zayn, it’s not funny, I’m surprised you didn’t get arrested", he stood up still laughing a little,

" me too, do you want to go get something to eat".

" Yeah sure, but I need to get my car from the studio too." 

********************

We stopped at the studio, dropped my car off, and went to Nando’s, I’m surprised he didn’t want to go anywhere else; considering the only place we’ve eaten together was here.

" Zayn", I started,

" yeah",

" do you even feel guilty about nearly killing that guy".

He leaned his head to the side and thought for a second,

" nope, not really", he explained further," I mean, I would’ve, but he hurt you and he deserved it, I guess he got what was coming to him".

I ate some of my peri-peri chicken and reconsidered why he did what he did.

_He defended me._

Something no one had ever done. For that, I would have to pay him back.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I guess it was a bad day, considering Liam and all of the people staring at my neck, but I kind of liked it. Everyone finally had some kind of respect for me, even though it was unintentional, so I think that balances out the day, neutral. I walked into my house and found my mom in the kitchen on the phone,

" Hi mom, who you talking to", I whispered after kissing her cheek.

She shooed me off and continued her conversation, which caused my thoughts to wander and my ears to perk up. It was mostly giggling and occasional thank you’s. What was Liam’s dads name again?

GEOFF,

it was Geoff.

Once she hung up the phone, she walked into the living room and greeted me properly,

" so, mom, was that Geoff".

Her head snapped towards me and a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks,

" how, d-do, you", I cut her off,

" my friend Liam and I figured  it out; Liam is his son". She was stunned,

" but what about the bruises scattered along your neck", I chuckled,

" mom this isn’t about me, and I’m not mad at you for dating this guy, you can tell me anything, if anything I’m proud of you". She burst into tears,

" Ni, that’s all I’ve wanted to hear, I was so worried that you would hate him", I stood up and hugged her,

" mom I’m so proud of you for moving on from dad".

" Well I’m glad you like him, because eventually I was going to tell you that I’m marrying him on Saturday, and they are moving in tomorrow".

How do you just not tell someone that you are getting married, and they are moving in tomorrow. I do like that my mom is interested in someone, but this is all too fast,

" mom, don’t you think this is going a little too fast". She pulled her lips into a thin line and shook her head a bit,

" at times, yes, and I know its to soon and it will be awkward for a while, but just please trust me with this",

" I do mom, I love you, I’m gonna head over to Zayn’s flat for the night". She hugged me tightly,

" I love you too Niall, be safe".

*********************

I unlocked the door to Zayn’s apartment - he gave me a key because whenever I knocked, he usually never heard it- and he greeted me sweetly.

" Hey babe, how are you", I kissed him and took my seat in the bean bag chair across the room,

" I’m fine, just a little shocked",

" why", he asked.

" Well, my mom is marrying my friends dad on Saturday", I sounded disappointed, and kind of was, but deep in my heart I was ecstatic. Zayn stood pulling his jacket on and pulling me up,

" it’s okay Ni, I’m sure it will turn out fine, we have to get going to the studio",

" okay, lets go."

*********************

I usually got here around 15 minutes early, but today Zayn brought us about 30 minutes early. He asked if I could go get some of the coffee from Starbucks that we always got, and I happily obliged. As I pulled out of the parking lot in his car, I noticed another pull in but I didn’t pay it and attention.

I got his coffee ice cream and my regular coffee and returned to the studio, the car was still there. Someone must’ve come early to ask a couple questions. I walked up to the doors and pushed them opened, wishing I hadn’t.

Perrie Edwards


	23. Chapter Twenty Three (Part 1)

" ZAYN, WHAT THE FUCK", I screamed as their lips seperated,

" Ni, it sounds cliche, but it isn’t what it looks like", Perrie then spoke up,

" Niall, just leave, he obviously doesn’t want you".

My blood was boiling and I swear they could see the steam coming out of my ears. I stepped closer to Perrie and stuck out my finger, but Zayn spoke before I could,

" Perrie could you please just go outside or something". She fled quickly, but you could still hear giggles escaping her mouth,

" he’s mine bitch", she whispered as the door shut. All I wanted to do was cry on his shoulder, so he could comfort me, but he was the one that hurt me.

" Niall, it really wasn’t what it looked like",

" Zayn, I’ve been hurt too many times to deal with this bullshit, all you had to do was say you didn’t love me from the start. I guess I was just in too deep; I need you to take me back to your house so I can get my car, but other than that, don’t talk to me again".

I think I was being a little harsh, but I didn’t care, he shouldn’t have kissed her. 

********************

Zayn seemed a little off during class today, and I completely understood why.

" Okay, um, today, I guess you could, just, draw something nice, yeah",

as much as I didn’t want to listen to him, he was my teacher for now,so I drew. I drew a picture of of a pale blonde guy, his roots were brown, and his cheeks were as red as they could possibly get. He was on his knees, shirtless, but wearing white boxers that were now stained red. In front of a mirror, he cut the letters LIAR into his lower stomach. I sat down my pencil, and looked around; everyone was so happy, so focused on their drawing, and I would love more than anything to be in their position.

Zayn walked around and acted like he was checking everyone’s work, when we both knew that he just wanted to see what I drew. I leaned back to let him examine, he immediately retracted his head and his eyes started to water.

********************

The ride home, as expected, was awkward beyond belief. I laid against the window as Zayn would apologize every couple minutes, but I wouldn’t reply. He stopped the car, as we were at his apartment, and we both got out,

" Ni could you at least say bye". I got in my car and closed the door,

" Ni, please", Zayn begged.

As much as it broke my heart, I drove off without speaking a word.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three (Part 2)

**I decided to do chapter 23 again just in Zayn’s P.O.V. just to see what happened from his perception.**

Zayn’s P.O.V.

"ZAYN WHAT THE FUCK", Niall screamed with tears visible in his eyes. I pulled my lips off of Perrie’s and spoke,

" Ni, it sounds cliche, but it isn’t what it looks like, Perrie then spoke up,

" Niall, just leave, he obviously doesn’t want you". Niall then grew red, not in shame or embarrassment, but rage; I know if Perrie was a boy, he would’ve snapped already. I then spoke up to avoid any more conflict,

" Perrie could you please just go outside or something". She fled quickly, but you could still hear giggles escaping her mouth,

" he’s mine bitch", she whispered as the door shut. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her, we both knew what really happened.

" Niall it really wasn’t what it looked like",

" Zayn, I’ve been hurt too many times to deal with this bullshit, all you had to do was say you didn’t love me from the start. I guess I was just in too deep; I need you to take me back to your house so I can get my car, but other than that, don’t talk to me again".

I was heart broken. He didn’t even want to hear my story.

********************

What really happened:

I asked Niall if we could get Starbucks as we usually did, and he parted with a smile on his face. I started distributing papers and other utensils for the class, as I didn’t know exactly what we would be doing. I heard the door open and the girl  with bleached blonde hair (who I know as Perrie) walked in.

" Hi", she greeted politely,

" hello", I responded,

" yeah, I have a couple questions".

She sat in an empty chair and started asking,

" so do you have a girlfriend", that caught me off guard,

" um, that’s a bit personal, but technically no, I am in a relationship though". She stood, making her way to my desk slowly,

" so you have a boyfriend, but no girlfriend", she repeated seductively,

" that means there is room for a girlfriend". I shook my head to disagree with her,

" no, there isn’t, it would be nice if you respected out relationship and left",

" just one more question please", she whined. I rolled my eyes and nodded for her to speak,

" who is he", she asked," Niall Horan, why",

" nothing, that just tells me that I don’t care about his feelings".

 

Then she kissed me, and the door to the studio opened.

********************

Niall was silent the whole ride home, I would try to get him to talk by apologizing, but I think he blocked me out after the first two. I stopped the car, as we were at my apartment, and we both got out,

" Ni could you at least say bye".

He got in his car and closed the door," Ni, please", I begged.

I know this was a game we played, but this time it was serious. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

I was heartbroken. I couldn’t wrap my mind around the fact that he cheated on me. I entered my house with tears still staining my face,  

" hey Ni, how was it with Zayn", my mother asked,  

" mom please, never let his name leave your mouth again".  

I didn’t stop to explain, I couldn’t  I just needed to go to my room right now to be alone. I walked into my room and as much as I didn’t want to, I thought of him. I reminisced about all of the times we’d shared in here, I mentally took a step back and realized what he had taken.    

He had a couple of my shoes, my virginity, and most of all, he had my heart no matter how much he hurt me; he was my first true love. I laid down on my bed and the tears started to flow again, I missed him, but he needed to learn a lesson from this.

*******************

I awoke with boxes stacked up in my room, I forgot Liam was moving in today, and I must’ve missed school. I sat up in my bed and unlocked my phone, So many missed calls, so many voice mails, all from Zayn. I listened to a couple, able to to hold back the tears.He was crying in every single one that I heard, that was something I never expected to hear, and it killed me. I pulled up his number and was about to call him until Liam walked in,

" hey Ni, you finally woke up",

" yeah", I replied simply.

" What’s wrong", he asked and sat on my bed,

" well, Zayn and I broke up, he kinda cheated on me", I thought I would’ve run out of tears by now.

" Oh Ni, are you okay", he said as he hugged me tightly,

" honestly no", he hugged tighter as did I.

" How about we spend all day together to get your mind off of him", Liam suggested. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and stood up to get dressed as he left to get the rest of his stuff.

After he was settled in we sat in our room and talked a little before we left, then we walked downstairs and said goodbye.

" Bye mom, Liam and I are gonna go shopping and stuff",

" okay baby, have fun", We both got in my car, with Liam driving out of sympathy,

" so Ni", he started,

" do you still love him". I thought about it, and realized I didn’t need to, of course I still loved Zayn.

" Yes, and I always will, but I just need time away from him right now", his expression saddened,

" oh okay". I looked at him questioningly, he always did this when I said something positive towards Zayn.

" Liam", he sighed,

"yup",

" is there something you need to tell me". He glanced at me and lit up like a tomato,

" um, no, why"," because either you don’t like Zayn, or you don’t want me to like Zayn". We arrived at Nando’s which we predetermined we’d eat at, and we sat in the car for a while.

" It’s just, I don’t think he’s right for you", he pleaded,

" well who would be Liam",

" I don’t know, smart, funny, someone that treats you right and that dosen’t hit you all the time; someone kinda like m-". I cut him off, I couldn’t listen to anymore of this bullshit,

" ZAYN TREATS ME WONDERFULLY, AND THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT I CAN THINK OF THAT HAS TREATED ME BETTER IS MY OWN MOTHER",

I didn’t want to yell at him, but he pushed me too far. I got out of the car as Liam mumbled something under his breath, but I ignored him and went into the restaurant. I sat at one of the tables and ordered my food. Zayn texted me and we struck up a conversation.

Hey Ni.x

hi :/ -Nialler

I’ve missed you.x

i’ve actually missed you too -Nialler

so where are u right now.x 

Nando’s with liam -Nialler

oh.x

yeah well i gotta go -Nialler

I put up my phone as Liam walked in, I would see Zayn’s reply later,

"hey Ni I’m sorry, I acted selfish and I didn’t respect your opinion, I’m sorry", he said as he sat down in the booth across from me.

We both eventually dug into our food in awkward silence, but was okay for me because the peri-peri chicken today was on point. We finished our food and sat impatiently for the check, and once it arrived we paid and left. We got to a stoplight and sat in silence once again,

" I forgive you", I said quietly,

" what", he asked, confused,

" you said sorry, and I forgive you". He started driving again,

" thanks Ni", I reached over and hugged him suddenly.

I noticed he warmed up a little and leaned into the hug, even though he was driving. We spent the rest of the day at an amusement park riding rides and eating as much as we could, and we arrived home at around 11pm. I plopped onto my bed on my back and started laughing silently, as did he.

" That was so fun", I said quietly,

" I love spending time with you Ni". I sat up and looked over to Liam on his bed,

" I love spending time with you to Lili", he stood up and walked slowly  to my bed.

" Y’know Ni", he started,

" I kinda lied earlier",

" about what", I asked,

" I do think you and Zayn are great together, Its just, I don’t want you to be". I narrowed my eyes, a small flame igniting in my heart,

" why",

" because I want you for myself".

I couldn’t believe it, I couldn’t believe that i just realized this.

" And you two are broken up right now", he said inching closer,

" so I guess this is my only chance", our lips connected.

I kissed back.

I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to do it. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him down on top of me. He moved down a bit and sucked on my neck as he took off his shirt. He threw it across the room and reconnected his lips. His body must’ve been carved by gods.

 

It was so wrong in so many ways, with him being my brother now, but we both were unknowingly yearning for each others touch.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

I awoke in a warm, comforting, embrace with my head on someones chest and their arms around my waist. Oh god it was Liam. I snapped awake but was still frozen in time. He shifted slightly and squeezed my waist causing me to inch closer to him. I closed my eyes and laid on his chest longer, I really felt comfortable like this. I fell asleep like this once again.

___________________

When I re-awoke I lifted my head up to look at Liam, to find him staring back at me.

"Hey Ni, I’m surprised you didn’t smell the food your mom was cooking", I had just realized that the only thing I’d smelled for the past few hours was his sweet, intoxicating scent.

" Oh thanks Li". I stood up and winced, I was in so much pain from last night, but I continued to walk down the stairs.

" You finally woke up", my mom asked, did she see Liam and I sleeping together,

" did you see me sleeping or something",

" no, why", she replied.

" Nothing, just wondering", I sat down at the table with my mom and step dad and dug into the food. Liam then walked in with only boxers on, causing me to blush,

" c’mon Liam, we’re eating here", his dad said embarrassingly.

" I don’t mind" I urgently as Liam came and sat next to me.

We all ate in comfortable silence and I was first to finish, obviously. I lightly limped up to my room and grabbed my phone, one text from Zayn, from yesterday.

I love you Niall.x

I didn’t reply, and now I feel like shit. I jumped whenever I felt Liam’s arms wrap around my waist,

" hey babe, who you texting", I really liked him, but this was the definition of forbidden love.

" Um, just reading one from Zayn", he squeezed tighter, protectively.

" Oh, have you guys tried to mend the relationship yet", he asked,

" not really", I said quietly.

" I’ll be back though Ni, I’m gonna go shower",

" okay", I said barely above a whisper as he kissed my neck. As he left I texted Harry, he said I could always talk to him, so I took the opportunity.

hey Hazz -Nialler

hiiii.H

can we talk somewhere -Nialler

sure what happened.H

ill tell you at starbucks -Nialler

okay, see you there.H

I got dressed and when I was finished, Liam just so happened to be getting out of the shower,"hey Ni, where you going",

" to chat with Harry", I replied,

" well have fun".

____________________

I arrived at Starbucks and went up to the counter to order, as usual. Every single time I came in here, the same guy took my order, I believed his name was Josh.

" Hey Niall,the same as usual",

" actually no, not this time, drop the ice cream please". He looked concerned a bit, but got to making the coffee,

" that will be 4.79", I paid and started walking away, until I heard my name called and I turned back around."

Niall", Josh called," yeah",

" If you need to talk to me, let me know, I put my number on the bottom". I thanked him and walked to an empty table, the coffee today was better thank usual, not saying it was bad. Harry soon walked in and smiled walking towards the table.

" Niallllll", he dragged out," whats the problem".

" Liam", I said bluntly," oh yeah, he told me you two are soon-to-be-brothers; is he a space hog or something". I gulped hard,

" we had sex, and he probably thinks we’re dating",

" I was not expecting that, I thought he was straight". He giggled and high fived me," now you can say you turned someone gay". I rolled my eyes,

" no Harry, how do I get out of this",

" well the only thing I can say is to come out with it, don’t sugar coat it, because Liam can be quite stubborn at times". I thanked him and he left, I followed loosely and glanced at Josh, who mouthed,’ call me’.

That was exactly what was going to do.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

I got back home and went strait to the the room Liam and I shared. All the way home I was on the phone with Josh asking questions about him and gaining new information about him. I ended up figuring out everything I needed about him; he is gay, he likes tall guys, brown eyes, and deep voice.Liam was perfect for him. Project hook-up-Liam-and-Josh was off to a good start; but this was the hard part, actually hooking them up.

I laid down on my bed and Liam spoke up," how was it babe", I hated how right this felt because it was so wrong,

" um, good, but there is something I need to discuss". He sat up off of his bed, as did I,

" we can’t be together Liam, for multiple reasons",

" well what are they", he said urgently.

" Well, we will officially be brothers on Saturda-",

" not by blood", he interrupted. I continued," and I still love Zayn", he was silent.

" But it’s okay Liam, I’m positive there is someone out there for you; and if I wasn’t with Zayn I would probably be with you". I pulled the blanket over me and laid back down," trust me Liam, your a really nice guy, and you’re not hard to look at", the lights flicked off,

" you’ll be fine".

____________________

We both got into his car and we rode to school in silence. I knew it would be awkward for a while, so to take his mind off of that, there was Josh. We walked to the courtyard and sat at an empty table waiting for the bell to ring. Suddenly, Josh sat down across from Liam,

" hey Ni",

" hey", he and I greeted, even though his eyes were fixed on Liam." Who is your friend",

" Liam, Liam Payne", he spoke before I even opened my mouth.

" Josh Devine", he replied," nice to meet you Liam". Meanwhile, I sat on one side of the table biting my lip, blushing, jumping in the seat slightly, and banging my fists on the table. The bell rang and we all separated as Liam spoke,

" I’ll see you again soon, Josh".


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

The week wrapped up like it usually did, there was an art class, but I refused to go, I still wasn’t ready to face Zayn. I texted him all the time and we spoke as if nothing ever happened, but I could talk to him in person without it being awkward.

Hey babe.x

Hi -Nialler

how are you.x

good :D you?? -Nialler

okay, just checking up on my little snowflake.x

aww thank you -Nialler

so when do you want to hang out.x

that was always the end of the conversion, I never replied to that. I didn’t want to be won back easily, because we both knew that I would come running back at anytime. I also didn’t want a big elaborate apology, I guess I’m just picky, but Zayn knows how to please me, and I have faith in him. Aside from that Liam and Josh are hanging out more and more often, and me being responsible, I’m very proud of myself.

All Liam does (whenever he’s actually home) is talk about Josh’s hair, eyes, face, etc, and its kind of funny. The only thing is, I’m really lonely now, and I should be used to this, considering a couple of weeks ago I had no friends and literally no one to talk to but my mom, I guess that’s why were so close.

I got out of my bed for the first time today, it’s 3:30, gosh I’m starting to turn into one of those crazy internet people, now all I needed was a Tumblr account. I walked into the livingroom anticipating human interaction (okay good, I’m not completely crazy, those Tumblr people fear and despise the human species) and surprisingly didn’t get anything. I sat on the couch opposite of the two love birds and waited until they came back to reality,

" oh Ni, sorry I didn’t see you there", my head was hung low,

" I figured you wouldn’t". She walked over and sat on the couch,

" whats wrong",

" nothing, it’s just, I feel like how I used to when dad was still here", I replied,

" wait what happened", Geoff asked,

" I’ll tell you later- why do you feel that way", my mother asked.

" ya know, m’just lonely", she hugged me,

" do you want to spend the rest of today together", she asked, still hugging me tightly,

" yes please". I released her and we both stood,

" sorry Geoff",

" I understand; you need your mom right now, how could I be mad at that". My mom and I got into her car and drove down an unfamiliar road- at least for me.

Oh My God.

She pulled into the parking lot of a bar," this will be like a taste of home, this is in our blood", I agreed inwardly and got out of the car with her, stepping into the bar. We sat at the counter,

" what can I get you two",

" a glass of Merlot and a glass of White Zinfandel", she said, I gave her a funny look." Um, mom, I don’t like wine", she chuckled a bit,

" I know, that was for me, you get whatever you want".

Looks like I’m babysitting tonight.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

We stumbled through the doorway of the quiet house; it was half-past 3am.

" Niaalll", my drunken mother nearly yelled,

" where is the bottle of Hennessy", I rolled my eyes at her, she was my mom, but I think this was a good time to take responsibility.

" Mom, the drinks are gone, we are at home, and could you please just go to bed", she raised her arms in the air,

" take me there", she spoke bluntly.

I struggled with bringing her up the staircase, but we finally reached her bedroom. Once she was calm and in her bed, I fled to my room. This wasn’t what I wanted to happen, with everything. My friends, Liam, my parents all avoiding me; the worst would have to be Zayn not really caring about me anymore.

Did he really.

I changed into some sweatpants and a white t-shirt, silent tears already running down my face. I laid in my bed, as I was the only one in the room because Liam was still over Josh’s house. They were probably snogging the life out of each other, putting those two together was bittersweet. I lost two friends, but gained a little bit of peace.

I actually missed Liam, probably for the sheer fact that I don’t have anyone right now; or because I actually do fancy him a bit. The door flung opened and I sat up instantly, it was Liam. He was flustered with lovebites covering his neck and jawline, which only seemed to make me more depressed.

Hey Ni", he greeted, I didn’t respond causing him to flick on the light,

" Ni, whats wrong". He walked over and sat on my bed,

" nothing Liam, just please go to bed", I begged, the tears flowing faster,

" Niall, just tell me what it is, do you miss Zayn"? I pulled hard on my hair, I was so tired of everyone, but I wanted to speak to them so badly,

" Liam, I need him, I never realized how much I missed him until now; I never realized how much I needed anyone, including you". His turned a faint shade of red,

" I feel like I’m back to the days where I was beaten daily and the only person I had to talk to was my mom, I DON’T EVEN HAVE HER ANYMORE", I yelled.

A tear slipped down his cheek,

" Niall, I want to tell you something so badly, but I can’t,"

" and now you’re refusing to talk to me, this is exactly what I’m talking about", I interrupted furiously.

" All that I can say is, it will get better tomorrow", Liam said wiping the tears from his face. I was stunned.

What was he trying to say? He laid down and said goodnight, not earning a reply from me; this was starting to bug me now, what did he mean.

" Niall I just want to say the longer you think about this, the more agitated you will get", Liam spoke simply, as if reading my mind, while he appeared asleep. I took his advice, and stilled my mind, It took nearly another hour to fall asleep, but once I obtained it, it was sweet, blissful, and carefree.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

I awoke to find Liam gone, I walked around and came to the conclusion that everyone was gone, This never happened. I tried not to think about it and went to pick up my dry-cleaning for the wedding that was tomorrow. I arrived back home and to find Harry and Louis standing in my room, by the closet.

" Guys, what are you-",

" Hello Niall", Louis interrupted,

" we are here to get you dressed", Harry stated, did they plan this or something?

" Guys, don’t you think its a little too early to be getting dressed", I questioned,

" Ni its almost 7o’clock at night, c’mon", Louis said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the closet.

I heard muffled snickers escaping their mouths as they dug through the racks of clothes, probably about me still being in my pj’s.

" Okay Niall", Harry nearly yelled,

" YOU ARE READY", they simultaneously screamed and handed me the clothes. I went to the bathroom to change into the red, fitted Polo, beige Chinos, and the red and white Supras. I decided to send Zayn a text since there was really no one else to talk to.

Hey Zaynie -Nialler

Hey, whats up.x

Nothing harry and lou are making me get dressed though… -Nialler

oh, are the being nice,x

of course, what are you up to -Nialler

I never received a text back, at least I knew he was willing to talk to me, maybe I would have to pay him a visit sometime soon. I walked out of the bathroom to to find Harry and Louis gone, but I found a note on my bed,’ hey Ni, you took a while, so we just left, but someone is waiting for you outside’. I ran to the front door, I didn’t know who to expect, but I did know who I wanted it to be.

" Hello Nialler", my mother cheerfully greeted ans I opened the door,

" your ride awaits", she said looping our arms. We walked to the limo and she opened the door for me and I got in, this all was just to weird. I sat in the seat and my mouth dropped,

" hello Niall Eleanor greeted".

" El, I missed you, I haven’t seen you in forever", I said hugging her tightly,

" nevermind that, did Hazz and Loubea-, Lou make you ugly". I was so confused,

" whats going on", I asked,

" nothing we just noticed that you’ve been down lately, and we want to cheer you up". My face fell,

" El, the only think that would cheer me up is Zayn", she hugged me once again,

" Ni, I don’t think he is going to apologize, if he hasn’t already; you have to admit, Perrie is beautiful".

I inwardly agreed, she was beautiful, and Zayn deserved to be with her, I guess I’d have to accept that what we once had, was gone.

" Okay, we’re here", Geoff called, as he was driving the limo.

I got out of the car and stood in the parking lot of Nando’s, I looked to the entrance of the restaurant and found Liam and Josh grinning back at me. I walked up to them as the limo pulled of,

" hello Mr. Horan, we will be serving you tonight", Liam spoke as we walked into the restaurant,

" wait, if you guys are serving me, then who am I eating dinner with", Josh chuckled,

" I thought it would’ve become obvious by now Niall", he spoke.

They led me to the table and our eyes met for the first time since we were at the art studio,

" Zayn", I whispered,

" Hello Niall".


	31. Chapter Thirty

I sat down on one side of the table, as Zayn sat on the other,

” so how are you”, Zayn asked once I was settled.

” Fine”, I answered bluntly, I still don’t think he understood why I was mad,

” what’s wrong, Nialler”,

” I don’t know, maybe it’s how you never at least apologized”.

He sat in quietly with a hurt expression, realizing the he indeed, never apologized for cheating on me.

” May I take your drinks please” Josh, the waiter, asked,” yeah, I’ll have a lemonade, thank you”, he turned to Zayn, who wasn’t paying attention,

” oh, sorry, I’ll have whatever he is having”, he replied simply. Josh left and Zayn opened his mouth, as if trying to form a sentence,

” Niall”, he started,

” I am so sorry, for everything that I have ever done to you, not just cheating, but everything at school too. I know you felt like I was ashamed of you, but that’s over now, I never was, and never will be. You are beautiful, Ni, I love you, and all I could ever ask for from you is to love me back”.

A tear slipped down from my cheek,

” Zayn-“,

” okay here are your drinks, have you decided what you want to order”, Liam, the waiter, interrupted.” um, I’ll have the 3 mild wings”, I answered,” and I’ll have the veggie pita”, Zayn replied.

” Okay thanks guys, I’ll have it right out for you”, Liam confirmed, we both nodded and he was off.

” Zayn, I’ve always loved you back, it’s not a hard thing to do”, I chuckled.” Ever since the day we accidentally touched trying to pick up the same paintbrush, up until now and beyond, I have and always will love you. I didn’t mean to ignore you all of this time though, I just was angry and I felt like you didn’t want me, so I acted like I didn’t want you”, I admitted honestly.

” Ni, I have never felt like I didn’t want you. One, because that’s objectifying you, and two, I love you Niall; I never stopped loving you”, the tears at this point were flowing down my cheeks, but they were happy tears.

” Okay here are you mea-, oh gosh, Ni, are you okay”, Liam asked, interrupting himself.

” Wonderful”, was all I muttered and Liam placed the food on the table,

” okay, well, enjoy your meal”, he said as he walked away. Zayn had been staring into my teary eyes lovingly for a while now, instantly, my body was commanded to stand, and apparently, so was his.

We stood face to face, as our arms rested at their once familiar positions,” I’ve missed you Ni”, I started closing the distance between us.

” I’ve missed you too Zaynie”, his lips were so familiar, yet so foreign; nevertheless, they were what I had been missing. Suddenly a deep voiced comment was slung, most likely towards us,

” SIT THE FUCK DOWN YOU FAGS”, I disconnected my lips from Zayn’s in shock.

He was looking around the restaurant with narrowed eyes, then they locked on Peyton and his group of douchebags. He immediately started marching over to their table, I tugged on his arm trying to stop him- once again-, but there was no stopping him. I let go and watch in awe, as it looked like his nose hadn’t healed from last time yet; I thought he would’ve learned from that? Zayn gripped Peyton’s shirt and raised his fist,

” what’s so wrong with being a fag”, a female voice said behind us. She stood up and walked over to stand next to Zayn and I to look down at Petyon, a petite quiet woman followed behind her.

” If you have a problem with these guys, you have a problem with us too”, she motioned to the two of them standing there. She was quite big and muscular, so either Peyton was really cocky, or really dumb.

” I do have a problem with you”, he shot at her,

” what about me”, a random guy yelled, which started a domino effect. People stood yelling the same thing at him, some probably not even gay, because eventually the whole restaurant was standing up.

” What about us”, I heard Liam say behind us, he held Josh’s hand tightly, tears in both of their eyes.

” Okay whatever, all of you are fags, fuck you all”, Peyton said walking out of the restaurant, Zayn looked to me

,” Ni I’m sor-“,

” I love you”, I cut him off. I kissed him, as was almost everyone doing anyway, kind of making it less special.

********************

"So, what time is the wedding tomorrow", Zayn asked taking off his tie,

" 7:30, why",

" just wanted to know how much time we have to spend here". I stripped of my red polo and tan chinos and laid on his giant plush bed,

" what’s with the tight underwear", he questioned as he took off his shirt.

" Harry picked them out", I said as we both laughed," okay then" he said taking off his pants and turning off the lamp.

He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, protectively, like how he used to.

" I’ve missed us", I admitted,

" I have too Nialler", he agreed," I forgot to give you something".

He stood up and went to turn the light," I might not look the best right now but-", he trailed off as he got on one knee,

" don’t freak out I’m not marrying you, yet", I got out of bed and looked at the ring in the velvet box; it was a golden band encrusted with black diamonds.

" It looks like you, yellow for your skin, black for your hair", he showed me his,

" yellow for your hair, green because your Irish",

" so you planned this", I questioned walking back to the bed." Maybe, but do you promise", he said flicking off the light once again and lying down,

" of course, and thank you, for everything".

" what do you mean", he asked," you’re the reason I’m alive, I’ve thought about suicide many times and attempted quite a bit, having lived with my father". He pulled me in closer, holding me tightly

," So, where do we go from here", he asked," do we start over, like, throw away the old book and start a new one". I shook slightly at the thought,  _throw_   _away_ ,

” no I think we should keep what we have going, like ending one series and starting a new one”. He nuzzled his head into my neck,

” a sequel”, he asked,” exactly that”, I confirmed,

” that sounds wonderful”.


End file.
